


fire was fate with you

by dottie_wan_kenobi



Series: Harry Potter (series) Fics [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, James Potter & Lily Evans Potter Live, Non-Explicit Sex, POV James Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:47:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24865528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dottie_wan_kenobi/pseuds/dottie_wan_kenobi
Summary: And then she said, “What would you think—if I said I wanted to try for another baby?”He opened his eyes, and looked over to her. She was already facing him, fearless even though he could see anxiety lingering in her gaze. Without thinking, he turned to his side, and reached out a hand, taking hers and lifting it to his mouth. He kissed her knuckles, giving himself a moment.What did he think? He thought of his childhood, loving but lonely at times. He thought of Petunia, who Lily spoke of sadly and bitterly, and of Regulus, who Sirius never spoke of at all, and of Sirius himself, who was James’ constant companion as he grew. He thought of Harry, and how his heart burst every time his son saidI love you.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Series: Harry Potter (series) Fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799116
Comments: 9
Kudos: 64





	fire was fate with you

**Author's Note:**

> sooo this is my second jily fic, but the first I'm posting. it was beta'd by my dear friend Isabelle (tysm!!)
> 
> title comes from Honey by Kehlani

It was summertime, as hot and humid as Godric’s Hollow ever got, and the house was rarely quiet. There was laughter and meowing and screaming arguments. There were moans and cries and exaggerated accents telling bedtime stories. The oven beeped, the toys sang, the record player let out marvelous tunes.

Harry was five years old, and in the daytime he would run about dreaming of worlds James could hardly begin to understand, and at night, he had terrible nightmares that drove him to cuddle up between Lily and himself, sobs muffled against their sheets. Lily rubbed his back, and James murmured stories his own parents had calmed him with when he was a child, and eventually they would all fall asleep, soothed by being together. In the morning, Lily would shift Harry over onto James’ chest, and he’d wake up with a disgusted noise as Harry drooled all over him.

Home was chaotic, and louder than it had ever been when James was growing up. Even when Harry was away, off with Sirius somewhere, James and Lily took advantage of their free time together, unconcerned about their volume. 

“Too damned hot to do this,” Lily complained, kicking her knickers off. They flew off, landing somewhere on the floor, but James paid them no more mind, slipping his hands down her legs and pulling her close. Her hands reached out to touch him, one tangling in his hair and tugging him to her, their mouths colliding wonderfully.

It wasn’t long before her legs wrapped around his waist, and he pushed inside of her. They panted and moaned together, Lily’s fingertips digging into his back, her name hissed between his teeth. The bed shifted beneath them, the ceiling fan circling lazily. When they were done, James got up to throw the rubber away, and Lily laid on the bed, fanning herself with her hand. When she saw him coming, she said, “Don’t you dare,” and he laughed and did it anyway, laying back on top of her and pressing noisy kisses all over her face while she giggled.

After a moment, he rolled off, landing on his back beside her. He closed his eyes, feeling incredibly content.

Of course he loved being with her, loved touching her and being touched, but it was nice too to just lay with her. It was nice to have a moment of quiet—not silence, the both of them still breathing a bit deep—to relax in.

And then she said, “What would you think—if I said I wanted to try for another baby?”

He opened his eyes, and looked over to her. She was already facing him, fearless even though he could see anxiety lingering in her gaze. Without thinking, he turned to his side, and reached out a hand, taking hers and lifting it to his mouth. He kissed her knuckles, giving himself a moment.

What did he think? He thought of his childhood, loving but lonely at times. He thought of Petunia, who Lily spoke of sadly and bitterly, and of Regulus, who Sirius never spoke of at all, and of Sirius himself, who was James’ constant companion as he grew. He thought of Harry, and how his heart burst every time his son said  _ I love you _ .

The last time they went through a pregnancy, the war was on. They were young and immature and scared, and it was so difficult watching her cry every other night as things got worse and worse. But they were happy too, especially when Harry was born and they could hold him in their arms. It was life-changing, seeing a baby with Lily’s eyes and James’ everything else, knowing it was his  _ son _ . Even when he kept them up all night, screaming and crying, and even when he was toddling around and breaking everything he touched, they felt so happy, and still did. 

He was certain that adding another would only make their joy bigger, brighter. But he wasn’t as sure where this was coming from—it had been over a year and half since they last spoke of this, when she had a scare and they’d spent a few tense days waiting to see if her period would come. They’d agreed it wasn’t a good time then.

“Well,” he said. “Do you?”

Casually, she replied, “We always said we wanted to have more than one.”

“Lily.”

“I don’t exactly have my heart set on it, if that’s what you mean.” She took a deep breath, turning and wrapping her arm around his waist, her fingers tucking beneath his side. Any other conversation, and he would’ve complained about it being too hot for them to be so close. But it was impossible to interrupt or even look away as she gathered her courage. “But yes, I do. I want to have another baby with you.”

The first time they ever talked about this, it was her blurting out that she was pregnant, fear and cautious excitement lining her face. He’d laughed with joy, and later cried with terror, but it was easily one of the best moments of his life. It had to lead to all this, his family and his home and his life as he now knew it.

“James?”

“I do too,” he said at once. “Of course I do.”

She let out a breath, the corner of her mouth curling up. Unbidden, his hand came to rest on her jaw, his thumb caressing her bottom lip. He hoped their next child looked like her, because for all he loved that Harry was his miniature, Lily was too beautiful to not pass her features down.

Maybe he should’ve said something sappy, words of devotion or vulnerability, but instead he asked, “So, do you want to start now?”

She laughed, smacking his shoulder enough that it stung. But it was a good sting, and he laughed too, rolling them so she laid on top of him. ”It’s too damn hot,” she said, but it didn’t stop her from sliding her hand down his chest and kissing him deeply.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm def interested in writing more of this verse if anyone is interested!!  
> [rebloggable version here](https://dottie-wan-kenobi.tumblr.com/post/621660002462105600/fire-was-fate-with-you)


End file.
